In axle arrangements for novel mobility concepts permitting a steering angle of at least +/−50° to +/−90°, for instance, the suspension kinematics in comparison to conventional axle arrangements having maximum steering angles of +/−50° become more complex because additional components are required. Despite the additional necessary components in the axle assembly, the installation space available for the axle assembly remains the same. Therefore, an effective and optimized use of the available installation space is mandatory.
From DE 10110492 A1 a link, in particular a transverse control arm for a wheel suspension is known. It comprises two bearing elements and a single-shell connecting element joining the bearing elements. The connecting element comprises a web, which is formed as a plane and integral plate. The web also has an arcuate cranked basic shape.
Furthermore, axle arrangements are known in which cranked tension or compression struts are used as transverse control arms.